Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 4 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 18 }{ 2 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 \times 4 + 3 \times 9 $ $ = 8 + 3 \times 9 $ $ = 8 + 27 $ $ = 35 $